


This Is Child Endangerment

by HeadphoneActor



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Swearing, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor
Summary: Jeongin hates his familyOrDrabbles of Jeongin wishing he never joined this crazy family.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Jeongin will shove his foot up Felix's arse if he doesn't. Shut. Up. It's three in the morning and he is playing Mario Kart. Full volume. While making all those annoying "whoosh" and "no!" and "Hell yeah!" sounds. Yeah, Jeongin will smother him. He. Wants. To. Sleep. Of course Seungmin was sleeping like the dead on the other side of the room, not a care in the goddamn world. Jeongin hates him too.  
"No! No! Fuck you!" Jeongin hears Felix scream, why isn't Chan doing anything? He'll do it himself if he won't. Yeah, he'll do it right now.  
He stands up, literally shaking in compressed anger and sleepiness. He walks, purposely, into the living room where Felix is sitting. Cross legged on the sofa, surrounded by crisp packets and a half a bottle of Pepsi Max. He didn't even share. Yeah, Jeongin is kicking his ass.  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
"One more game, it's not that late Minho"  
Jeongin was offended, like, sure Minho was attractive but excuse me, he was clearly Jeongin, the cute maknae that everyone adored, not the crazy cat lady.  
"It's I.N!" His voice did not crack. Totally.  
"I can tell from that voice crack" Jeongin can't help but wonder how the coke bottle magically lifted and went full pelt into Felix's face, one of those world mysteries.  
"What the-" Felix made a pissed face, taking his eyes off the game to look at Jeongin, "hell you little brat, why did you throw thi- oh my god! I lost! Jeongin this is all your fault! Oh my god I'll-"  
"It's three in the morning Hyung. I need to sleep."  
"Jeongin. I will kill you" He's so dramatic.  
"Oh no! I'll be murdered by the little hand killer! The horror!"  
"You little brat I'll-"  
"Everyone! Go! To! Sleep!" Finally, Chan is up and glaring straight at- Jeongin? Why? He's done nothing wrong! This is totally unfair!


	2. Please Stop Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin did NOT want to be left alone a hysterically crying Hyunjin, but, guess he's here now.

Jeongin loved his members, sometimes unwillingly, but the love was still there. Today was testing it however. Jeongin had just got in from a tiring week at school, understandably wanting to dive into his bed and not wake up till Sunday, he had just put his bag down when he saw six of his members all trying to tumble out of the door in a raucous mess. Seungmin, of course, managed to elbow his way out first, Jeongin is fairly certain he gave Changbin a black eye and he wasn't entirely sure if it was accidental. Next Jisung managed to get out and in a act of betrayal, turned around and pushed Felix into the fray of people again. He couldn't see Felix's face but he knew it was akin to Mufasa when Scar betrayed him. Sad.   
Jeongin, while enjoying the chaos, was curious as to what was happening and the distinct lack of Hyunjin.  
"Hey, guys?" He tried, he knew it'd be unsuccessful but try soft before you go hard.   
After a few more yells which barely permeated the air over the loud ruckus, deciding he needed to take the initiative Jeongin walked to the pile, which now only consisted of Felix, Chan and Changbin, Minho making it out a second ago where he dead sprinted down the corridor. Minho hated running, so this was odd.   
Jeongin walked over and decided who should be his victim, all three were fairly lenient with him, he decided that Felix was best for this, he looked for a vulnerable space on Felix's body which Jeongin could hit. When he found an area he reeled his leg back before kicking Felix. This didn't work how he wanted as the kick caused all three to fall on the ground outside the dorm, finding themselves unstuck from their own trap they took after the other members, running down the corridor without even glancing at Jeongin, which, rude. 

Deciding that sleep could wait for Jeongin to solve this mystery, he made his way into the dorm. He passed the living room when he heard it. Soft hiccups and deep breaths. Hyunjin. Jeongin wasn't a coward but he minutely wished he was as he opened the door to the living room. The door suddenly creaked open, something that rather, didn't happen before this very second or Jeongin had never noticed before. Before he could back peddle Hyunjin turned around slowly. His eyes were huge and staring as tears dribbled down his cheeks, he was crying. Jeongin knew why.   
"Uncontrollably Fond?"  
"Uncontrollably Fond." He admitted.

It was three hours when his useless members came back, Jeongin sat waiting in the kitchen as they shuffled in. Jeongin was surrounded by empty ice cream tubs.  
"I hope you brought ice cream because if you haven't turn right back round and go buy some. Now."


End file.
